


scrub my back ben

by spaceboy_niko



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, if you didnt ask for comment of the week song inspired porn then youre in the wrong place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/spaceboy_niko
Summary: Barry and Ben are the best of friends.(aka the country cottage porn that nobody asked for but i delivered)





	scrub my back ben

**Author's Note:**

> i trawled through all 190-ish works in this tag and i am honestly amazed this hasn't been written yet

“They’ve got a freaking _Jacuzzi_ in here, Ben!”

The place they were renting was, quite honestly, a dream come true for Ben – a quaint little cottage on the outside, complete with climbing roses and hedgerows round the front garden, but slick and smoothly renovated with all the modern amenities they could want on the inside – including, from Barry’s excited words, a hot tub.

The sound of running water was the next thing he heard.

“Baz, you’re not even going to help me unpack?”

“Later!” came the yell over the running water.

Ben rolled his eyes and made his way through the master bedroom to the bathroom, grabbing towels and soap on his way.

The hot tub could easily fit the two of them – hell, could fit four people with room to spare – and Barry was elbows-deep in steaming water when Ben entered the bathroom unnoticed. Shaking the water off his hands, Barry carefully unbuttoned his shirt, trying not to get it too wet, and discarded it behind him.

“Mind if I join you?” Ben asked from the doorway. Barry jumped and turned around, laughing as Ben held up two towels and the bottle of soap.

“Sure, why not, saving water and all that. Pass me the soap?”

Barry caught the bottle and Ben watched disapprovingly as he emptied most of the bottle under the running water and turned on the jets.

“You can’t deny this is a perfect opportunity for a bubble bath!”

Once Barry deemed the water to be an acceptable depth, he unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his pants, and Ben wolf-whistled appreciatively.

“Oh, shut up,” Barry laughed as he stepped in, sinking under the bubbles and laying back with a content sigh.

Ben placed his glasses on the countertop and stripped off, sitting opposite Barry and letting the bubbles rise up to his chin.

Barry made a reprimanding noise and tilted his head to the space next to him. “You’re a bit far away, Ebbers.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Well, if we’ve got a bath this big, I may as well take up as much space as possible.”

Barry made grabby hands covered in bubbles and Ben obligingly shifted over to sit next to him, settling in to Barry’s side.

Barry rested an arm over Ben’s shoulders, warm wet skin sending rivulets of water down from their point of contact, the Matterhorn tattoo on his other arm half-obscured by soap. Ben reached over and traced his fingers over the outline, like he’d done a thousand times before, moving the bubbles aside to reveal the black ink.

“You tickle,” Barry said fondly, not even a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Ben smirked – “You like it, though” – and skimmed his fingers along the length of his arm, down from the tattoo at his elbow to his wrist and then back up along his bicep, turning to sit himself over Barry’s thighs so he could reach both of his shoulders.

Barry made a satisfied noise when Ben started working his shoulder muscles with clever fingers, sliding his hands underwater to rest on Ben’s hips and rub circles into the dimples there with his thumbs.

It seemed like the most natural thing in the world for Ben to lean down and press a kiss to Barry’s mouth, and Barry responded with lazy enthusiasm, opening his mouth willingly and pulling Ben’s hips closer to him while sinking further back into the bubbles. Both shuddered at the brief contact between their dicks, and as Ben deepened the kiss, Barry wrapped a hand around both of them, moving slowly to match Ben’s pace above him.

“Reckon you’d fuck me in here?” Ben murmured when they broke apart for air, re-tangling a hand in Barry’s hair and rocking his hips into the hand around him.

“Bloody hell, you know I would,” Barry breathed. “In here, over the kitchen table, on that gorgeous fur rug in the sitting room, on the back porch–“ He sped up his strokes as he kept talking, feeling Ben bury his face in his neck, hot breath on his skin spurring him on.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Baz,” Ben panted, laughing. “We’re only here for a week. Neither of us are gonna be able to get it up that much.”

“You sure? Remember that time in France when–?” Barry laughed when Ben groaned and his dick twitched under Barry’s hand.

Shifting his grip to wrap his hand around Ben properly, Barry resumed jerking Ben off, starting off slow again.

“And then, once you think I’ve made you come in every way possible, then I’ll take you to that massive king bed and I’ll take my time with you. I’ll mark you up, the way I know you like, and I’ll open you up slowly like I did the first time, but better, and I’ll use my tongue and my hands and watch you come apart from between those lovely thighs of yours–“ Barry had to take a deep breath at the mental image and shivered under Ben.

“Go on, Barry,” Ben said, all air and hardly any sound, looking at Barry with flushed cheeks and blown pupils. “Come on, mate, I wanna know what you’ve got planned for me.”

Barry tugged Ben’s foreskin back and swiped a thumb over the sensitive head, drawing a noise from Ben and a particularly noticeable thrust back into his hand.

“Oh, I’ve got plans, and none of them involve you coming until I’ve stretched you open on my dick in every position we can think of, until you’ve got my fingerprints bruised into your hips, until my come fills you up and spills out round my dick as I fuck you again. And then, Ben, then I’m gonna give you the best orgasms of your life. I’ll suck you off, I’ll go at your prostate with my fingers, I’ll make you come without touching your dick, I’ll jack you off until your vision whites out and you don’t know anything except my name, c’mon, Ben–“

Ben snapped his hips a couple more times into Barry’s hand, sloshing the water between them and coming with a soft sigh of Barry’s name before dropping his head back to rest on his shoulder.

“Fucking _hell_ , Baz,” he said in a muffled voice. “You had better deliver on all that. D’you want me to get you off?”

Ben said it so matter-of-factly that Barry didn’t register he’d nodded until Ben had one hand wrapped around his cock, jacking him off quickly. It didn’t take long for Barry to come, white-knuckling the edge of the bathtub and quietly chanting Ben’s name, before sinking back into what remained of the bubbles and closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes when he heard a splashing noise, and watched Ben carefully get out and wrap a towel around his waist before putting his glasses back on. “Aw, Ben, where you going? Can’t you scrub my back?”

Ben made a delicately disgusted face. “Barry, that bath is full of your jizz. And mine. I’m not staying in there any longer than necessary, and I’m definitely not cleaning you with your own spunk.”

He laughed as Barry turned off the jets and practically leapt out of the tub, snatching the other towel off the countertop.

“We’re gonna have to sterilise the bloody bathtub now, aren’t we?”

“Nah,” Ben answered, “the water’s too hot for sperm to survive. Or any germs you might be worried about, for that matter. It’ll be fine.”

“You’re such a nerd.”

“I’m your favourite nerd,” Ben shot back, “and you’re stuck here with me for a whole week.”

“Can’t wait.” Barry grinned, and ushered Ben out to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> my final exams are in a week and here i am, taking a solid month to write bad porn, like the disaster human that i am,
> 
> also thanks has to go to hobotang for being one of the 2 (maybe 3?) active writers in this fandom that made me realise it wasnt dead
> 
> i have four more wips that are only going to happen in like. december at this rate
> 
> anyways,,,if u want more mostly-not-sorted related shenanigans come say hi on tumblr i'm @spaceboy-niko


End file.
